


Big Duck Energy

by PrinceForestFox



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Car Sex, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, duck has been on a really long shift and needs to relax, quack fic, sorry this is actually serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceForestFox/pseuds/PrinceForestFox
Summary: Duck felt a moment of weakness cross his mind, a hand slowly sliding down his thigh before he stopped himself abruptly. “No Duck...There’s a time and place for that and work ain’t one of them.”Duck chewed the inside of his lip, hand forming a ball in his lap as he took another moment of consideration. The sounds of the forest surrounded him, the loud cry of a cicada filling his ears as he tried to reason back and forth with himself. Surely it’d be fine, no one was around, and if something came up he knew he wouldn’t have a problem stopping if he had to.





	Big Duck Energy

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the other day that at the time there was only 1 nsfw Duck fic and I thought that was ridiculous so here's another I guess? This is my first fic in this fandom so I hope you guys enjoy! Please let me know what you think once you're done, I'd love to know! <3

Duck exhaled as he relaxed back into the cushioned seats of the Kepler Ranger Jeep. He’d been working late the past couple of nights, surveying the forest and answering calls over the radio regarding misbehaving campers. He was exhausted, letting his eyes flutter shut as he let the tension in his muscles go, sinking further into the plush leather seats that stuck to his damp skin in the humid weather. 

He knew it was only moments until he’d be pulled from this silence by a voice asking for his attention, trying his best to enjoy every passing second he could before then. Despite the late night- or, the early morning it was now, the forest was surprisingly rife with idiots starting a bunch of hazardous fires. And though he loved his work, all these late busy nights were really starting to take a hit on him. 

It wasn’t long into his relaxation before Duck felt an annoying twinge between his legs, his first response pushing the thought quickly to the back of his mind just as he had the past couple of nights, doing his best to ignore it. It wasn’t as if Duck was usually this hard up, no, in fact it was rare that he’d ever have such a need- at least in such a desperation. It was an usual situation, something he hadn't really dealt with since he’d been much younger- but between the Pine Guard and his regular ranger duties, he just hadn’t had time to sit down and really...take care of himself for awhile. Even on the small occurrence he did so, it still felt like a chore to him, even if he did enjoy himself in the moment. 

Duck felt a moment of weakness cross his mind, a hand slowly sliding down his thigh before he stopped himself abruptly. “No Duck...There’s a time and place for that and work ain’t one of them.” 

Duck chewed the inside of his lip, hand forming a ball in his lap as he took another moment of consideration. The sounds of the forest surrounded him, the loud cry of a cicada filling his ears as he tried to reason back and forth with himself. Surely it’d be fine, no one was around, and if something came up he knew he wouldn’t have a problem stopping if he had to. He frowned at himself, almost ashamed of his own consideration, doing something so ridiculous on duty, something so fruitless. 

His cock twitched at the temptation, the added thought of how unacceptable it’d be for him to do this, here and now, only increasing his arousal. He scoffed at himself, thinking how absurd it was that he’d find himself considering something so obscene. He liked to think he was a fairly regular guy, no odd kinks or interests- he was simple, or at least...that’s what he told himself. Ever since he turned away from his destined path, he did his best to remain as ‘regular’ as possible, something about being even a little special just seemed to rub him wrong. 

Duck bit his bottom lip, fingers ghosting over the clear erection straining in his pants, a small gasp escaping his mouth as he hesitated to think once more about what he was about to do.

“Am I really about to do this?” He whispered in a hushed tone, palm of his hand pushing down a bit harder as he started to feel his desire build.

Fuck did he want this, and God did he hate himself for just how much he wanted it. He let out a low groan as he started to knead harder at his cock, hand roughly rubbing up the strained thick length. He found himself quickly getting lost in the pleasure, almost unsure of when he’d moved his hand to his belt, shakely unlatching it and pulling it just loose enough to comfortably free up the waist band. His hand quickly made easy work of the button on his pants, pulling down the waistband of his boxers just enough to free his cock. His hand took a loose hold of the member, letting out a relieved sigh as he slowly started to stroke it, thumb gently grazing the tip as he worked himself at a slow pace. His cock was thick and heavy in his hand, body relaxing back into the chair as his hips involuntarily rose up to meet each stroke.

He took his time, every few strokes bringing him closer, causing him to let out a few groans as his hand added small twists, starting to tighten his grip towards the bottom of his cock. He muttered obscenities as heat washed over his body, thumb gently sweeping over the tip to move pre-cum down his cock to slick his hand further. He’d almost forgotten he was lying out in the open in the woods, his voice cracking into a whine at the thought of passerbyers, cock twitching in reaction.

He couldn’t help himself, not at this point- he was too far gone and it’d been too long coming. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, mouth dropped slightly agape as he panted and whined for release. God it felt good, it never felt this good, not that he remembered at least. The thought made him groan, remembering how wrong this whole situation was, wondering what the hell he’d do now if a voice came across his walky asking for his help. Swears and moans continued to fall from his mouth, the thought of someone listening in playing through his mind as he stroked himself with more desperation. God did he love the idea of another ranger hearing him like this, coming undone in his own hand, whining and begging for release. It was completely unlike him- much like the situation itself.

Duck moaned, the thought nearly pushing him over the edge. His hand tightened around his cock as he considered the thought, the idea of being caught, the thrill of someone knowing he was so horny he couldn’t have waited to get home. His breath quickened along with his pace, hips bucking in an uneven rhythm as he strived for that finish. His hand pumped in small quick strokes over the tip of his cock, hips bucking up for more, unable to control his desperation at this point.

Duck cracked an eye open, gaze focusing on the radio as the thought of someone listening in on his filthy act filled his mind. The sheer thought was too much as he was thrown over the edge, chest tightening as his hips bucked up into his hand with a moan, eyes trained on the radio as he stroked himself through his orgasm. 

His body collapsed back into the chair, eyes falling shut once more as his chest rose and fell quickly as he panted in desperation to catch his breath. His mind went blank as he lay there, body slowly returning to normal temperature as he tried to come back to reality. Blinking, he did his best to let his eyes adjust to the subtle light from the moon, mind still catching up and processing the entire situation of what the fuck he just did. 

The static on the radio picked up and his eyes slowly moved back to lock with it once more- the situation finally hitting him as he sat up straight and moved to buckle his pants. Although in most cases he’d be keen to clean up, he felt in this situation it may be best to leave at least that for later. 

A voice shortly after came over the radio, requesting his assistance. He took a few deep breaths before reaching for his walky. In the back of his mind he was nervous of some weird way they may know, but he still managed to calmly give his response in the regular cool and collected tone he always talked in. 

Relieved and de-stressed, he refocused back to the task at hand, overall just glad he didn’t manage to make an ass of himself and get caught doing something so foolish. Not to say his decision didn’t come with its own personal backfires-

You see, Duck just couldn’t seem to focus during those long nights in the Jeep anymore, without popping a few… annoyances.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr/twitter @ Princeforestfox <3
> 
> Big thank you to my husband for proof reading for me as always~


End file.
